The trigger and handle interface on many current liquid dispensing or spray mops are uncomfortable to use, and designed to be merely the triggers for the spray mop. These triggers are typically designed to be operated in only one hand position, and to be activated with only two fingers at any one time, which causes stress on the user's hand muscles. A frequent problem with liquid dispensing/spray mops, which are not used with a bucket, is that when a user attempts to lean the mop handle against a wall in a resting position, the handle will often slide against the wall and fall onto the floor, frequently resulting in damage to the trigger.
Also, the top grip area is the control area when mopping, where the hand applies pressure to twist the mop in a figure eight motion. Current spray mops having a straight handle without grips can cause the user to grip the mop tightly when mopping and hold the wrist at an odd angle, leading to fatigue and injury. When using the mop as a dust mop (straight line pushing), the grip is the single point where the user holds and controls the mop. When used vertically to clean walls, the user supports the mop with two hands with one being on the top grip. This is also an important area when transporting the mop by carrying. Current spray mops do not include a top grip that addresses all six of these uses.